Where She Belongs
by wonderbats
Summary: Hawkgirl must make a difficult choice! hggl, wwbm


Where She Belongs  
  
~Thanagar is a warlike world. There one must strike first... Or die~  
  
Truer words were never spoken. Thanagar had taken a turn for the worse in recent years. Crime was at an all time high and war between certain sectors was inevitable. In short, the planet was falling apart! Hawkman shook his head at what he saw. All seemed lost... But that was yesterday!  
Today a new discovery was made. The key to bringing back order to the world. The key to bringing back the only one who could make this hope a reality. The key to bringing his love, Shayera back home... Where she belongs?  
  
Hawkgirl absolutely hated her apartment! It was small, so far away from everyone, and cost far much more money than it was worth. So when a room in Diana's building went for sale Hawkgirl was rejoiced. It was the apartment adjacent to Diana's, it was much bigger than the apartment she had now, and cost a lot less! Whereas both Diana and Hawkgirl were thrilled, the guys were less than enthusiastic. "Uh...Does that mean we have to help you move?" Flash asked, all the others knew the answer, but were waiting for a response. "You catch on pretty quick." Hawkgirl said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fastest man alive!" The pride in the comment was almost laughable. Hawkgirl just looked at Diana and rolled her eyes.  
The next day the entire Justice League, minus Green Lantern (he had been helping all day, but was then sent out to get pizzas), was at Hawkgirl's new place and was about to unload boxes. Flash came walking through the front door with a box. "Where do you want it?" He asked. Hawkgirl read the label. "Bedroom. Dresser." Flash gave her a questioning look. "Is it stuff I'm allowed to see?" Before Hawkgirl could give him back a piece of her mind, Diana walked over and took the box out of Flash's hands. Once in the bedroom she opened the box and looked in. "Nothing he'd get in trouble for." She laughed. "Hey wait a minute!" She stormed out of the room. "What's wrong?" Hawkgirl asked. "Flash wouldn't have gotten in trouble, but you're going to! Almost everything in that box is mine!" Hawkgirl winced 'Busted.' She thought. "Well, it looks better on me!" Diana was about to protest but before she could get words out, Hawkgirl walked away. They were almost done when GL returned with dinner. He was wearing his 'John Stewart clothes' as Hawkgirl called them. She stood in the corner of her kitchen and watched as John began a conversation with Superman. He was smiling, laughing...He's cute when he smiles. Diana walked past Hawkgirl carrying a box. "What are ya doin'?" She teased in a singsong voice. "Nothing!" Hawkgirl said suddenly as she turned around to help Diana unpack the box. "Well, you definenately weren't starring!" Diana mockingly reassured her friend. "Oh no, of course not." "I mean, come on now. What's there to stare at?" "I know! I mean... Ya think?" Hawkgirl grinned her nose and turned around to get another look. Diana laughed. "You know I'm kidding!" "Yeah, yeah." Diana grabbed the paper plates, and the two women joined their friends for dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, on the distant planet of Thanagar, Hawkman was getting ready to make his journey to Earth. "You're sure this is going to work?" One of Hawkman's colligues asked. "Of course I'm sure." He answered. "I'm going to bring Shayera back, if it's the last thing I do..." With that he enterned the teleportation chamber and set the corridinates for earth.  
With everything finally unpacked, the league sat around Hawkgirl's now-furnished apartment. It was so rare that they were able to enjoy each other's company in a non life or death situation. Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern, were keeping themselves busy with game seven of the Red Sox vs. the Yankees. "I really don't get it." Hawkgirl said. She and J'Onn had been having fun for the past couple of hours observing their friend's strange obsession. "What's not to get?" Superman asked. "Red Sox are about to make history!" "Yeah right!" Flash retorted. "Yankees all the way!" "Would you two shut up!" Green Lantern complained. All J'Onn and Hawkgirl could do was laugh.  
Batman, however, was sitting isolated from the rest of the group. Diana grabbed two slices of pizza and walked over to him. "You know," She began as she sat down next to Batman and handed him a piece of pizza. "You don't HAVE to be so antisocial ALL the time." Batman titled his head to one side. "Oh hi Diana! Please have a seat, join me!" He teased, taking a bite out of his pizza. "That's a tad redundant." She teased. "What's the matter? You not a baseball fan?" Batman laughed, "Nah. The Cubs lost, I don't really care." They both laughed. "Are you two making fun of us too?" GL shouted to them. "Us!" Batman and Diana asked in unison. It was then that a strange portal formed in the middle of Hawkgirl's living room. "What is that?" Superman shouted. "If it messes up my carpet I swear, I'll..." It was then Hawkman stepped out of the portal and it closed behind him. Hawkgirl gasped. "By the heavens!" She whispered. "Shayera!" Hawkman ran up to Hawkgirl and pulled her into an embrace. The rest of the league looked on in awe. Who was this man? And what was he doing here? "And what's he doing with MY girl?" GL thought...  
Hawkman took a moment to introduce himself to the group. As he was doing so, Hawkgirl walked into the other room to string her thoughts together. Diana followed a few mintues later. "Hey." She said, placing a ressuring hand on her shoulder. "What's up?" "Before the accident... Before I was sent here..." Hawkgirl began. "Kator and I were lovers. We protected our home together. It was all we knew." "And now?" Diana asked. Hawkgirl just shook her head. The two women walked back into the living room to see that Superman, Flash, and J'Onn had left. "Where did everyone go?" Diana asked. "We thought they could use some privacy." Batman said, bring Diana her coat. "Come on." He said to her. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee." "Ooh- sounds good to me!" She said. She looked over at Hawkgirl. "I'm fine." She said. "Have fun." Diana smiled and pulled her friend into a half hug. "Remember, if you need me, I'm right next door." She whispered. "Thanks." Hawkgirl whispered back. Diana and Batman walked out the door. "Well, I'm off too." GL said putting his coat on. Hawkgirl looked down to the floor. She knew that John couldn't be too happy about all of this. "Hey, look..." She began. GL was interested in what she was going to say but when she heard Hawkman walk up behind her, she stopped. GL smirked. "Hey, that's ok. We'll talk tomorrow." He paused for a brief second before giving her a quick peck on her lips. "See you at work, Beautiful." With that, he walked out of the room. "What was that about?" Hawkman asked. "Nothing." Hawkgirl answered. "Really. They're just... overprotective. That's all." Hawkman nodded. He didn't believe her at all, but he didn't want to push her. She looked at him and smiled. "So, sit down. Tell me what's going on at home." The two took a seat on the couch and talked about Thanagar. Thanagar. It felt so good to talk to someone about it again. She thought that she had gotten over Thanagar... That she had gotten over HIM. But now she was beginning to second-guess... Everything.  
The next day, Hawkgirl walked into the conference room at the Watchtower. Everyone else was already there, waiting to hear what had been going on with Hawkman. "Hey guys." Hawkgirl said taking a seat. Diana gave her a look. "Hey guys AND DIANA." Hawkgirl said, but louder this time. Diana nodded her head. "Thanks." Hawkgirl smirked. "If you ladies are finish..." Superman began. Both women gave him a dirt look. "Maybe we aren't!" Hawkgirl replied. "What do you think Diana, are we 'finished.' "Hmmm." Diana pretended to be in serious thought. "Well, we DO need to talk. But I'm ok for right now. I would say that on my side, we're finished." "Very well then. Superman NOW we are finished, you may proceed." The rest of the league chuckled as Superman's face turned slightly red. Nevertheless, he began the meeting. "So, Hawkman." Hawkgirl looked towards the floor. "How did he get here...and why?" "Apparently, he's been working on this machine to teleport across long distances. Once he tracked the phenomenon that sent me here, he matched frequencies and boom! He's in my living room." "And WHY is he here?" Green Lantern asked. Hawkgirl looked him straight in the eye. "He wants me to go home with him. To help save my people, and to be with him." She towards the floor rather than at John for this next part. "And I haven't told him no." It took a minute for the other leaguers to respond. Everyone was in shock. She was actually thinking about going. All of the leaguers began to talk at once. Well, all except for John and Diana. John was so jealous that he couldn't get words and out. Diana just sat there. She had felt her heart drop when Hawkgirl said she might leave. She just sat there silently. Meanwhile, everyone else was saying how Hawkgirl can't leave, because she's needed here. And her place is here. Hawkgirl jetted up out of her seat. "Stop it!" She shouted. "Look." She said, starting to calm down. "I know that you all are just looking out for me. And I appreciate that, I really do. But please... I need to make this decision on my own. I'll be...somewhere...else." That was all Hawkgirl could get out. She had never been so uncomfortable around any of them... ever. Hawkgirl stood up and left the room. Once she was gone Diana got up as well. "You know, sometimes you guys are such jerks." She said walking towards the door. "Hey!" Flash exclaimed. "NONE of you were just "looking out for her." You were being selfish. She's in an awkward position enough, and you were being selfish!" She was looked straight at John for this next part. She was still addressing the entire group but she had to make sure he got it. "Don't make this harder for her than it already is." She almost whispered. With that, she walked out of the room. "Wow!" Flash said, obviously not getting the point. "Umm, guys. If they're gonna be this way from now on, I'm thinking we need to find some new friends!" John crumpled up a piece of paper into a ball and chucked at Flash's head. "Ow!"  
Later on that afternoon Hawkgirl was sitting in the viewing lab. She was in her normal spot, watching hawks fly free on the screen. J'Onn came in and stood behind her chair. "How did I know that you were going to be here?" He asked. Hawkgirl let out a half smile. J'Onn pulled up a chair next to hers and continued. "Well, you got your wish... You said that you missed Thanagar." "I haven't made up my mind J'Onn." Hawkgirl said softly, a little annoyed. "I have a lot to think about." J'Onn nodded. "I'll leave you alone to your thoughts then." Hawkgirl shook her head as J'Onn left the room. She shouldn't have gotten mad at him. But he HAD a point. She was just saying how she wished that she could go home. Well, now she could. So what was the problem? She walked out of the room and turned around the corner. 'Maybe if I'm lucky,' She thought, 'I can get out of here without anyone seeing me.' No such luck. Green Lantern as walking towards Hawkgirl. He was trying to not look angry, but it wasn't working out for him. "You aren't honestly thinking about running off with this guy, are you?" He asked once he approached her. "Is that what you think? That I'm going to leave here just to run off with some guy?" "He's your ex, Hawkgirl! What I am supposed to think." "That I miss my people. That I miss my home. How long do you think you could stay away from earth? How long do you think you could live in a place with different philosophies and different lifestyles, and different EVERYTHING!" John just looked down at the floor. "You're right." He said honestly. "I don't think I could do that for a long period of time. And I can't imagine what that feels like." "So you understand?" Hawkgirl was relieved. "No... I don't understand. Because this isn't about missing your home; this is about missing him. Because when you make your choice, you're not just choosing between Earth and Thanagar... You're choosing, between him and me!" Before Hawkgirl could respond, he pushed past her and continued walking in the opposite direction without looking back.  
It was later that night and Hawkgirl was sitting out on her balconly. All of a sudden she heard a series of knocks on the side of the balcolny. She looked over to see Diana. "Hey there neighbor." She smiled. Hawkgirl was relieved to see someone that wasn't mad at her. "Can I come over?" Hawkgirl asked. Diana smiled. "Door's unlocked."  
  
Within moments, Hawkgirl and Diana were sitting in Diana's living room, next to each other on the couch. "Ok, so I have it all figured out." Hawkgirl said. "I can't leave because Kator asks me to leave. And I can't stay just because John asks me to stay. I don't really know how I feel about either of them. And I can't let a man run my life... I just can't! So I'm just taking them out of the equation... Okay, they're canceling each other out!" She starting ramble now, but Diana didn't stop her. "I've changed my mind so many times. After the meeting, I said "I'm definitely staying." And then, I thought about it some more and I said "I'm definitely going." Go, stay, go, stay. I can't take it anymore!" She nearly shouted. Diana put her hand her friend's arm to calm her down. "So I decided what I'm gonna do. I can't make this decision. So you're going to make this really easy for me Diana. Tell me that I'm your best friend. And tell me that going back to Thanagar would be the biggest mistake of my life. And tell me, that I should stay here." Diana got off of the couch and turned her back to her friend. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Hawkgirl stood up, facing Diana's back. "Diana?" She asked. Diana spun around, now with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Hawkgirl, but I can't do that." Hawkgirl got an amazed and hurt look on her face. Diana began to sob a little louder between words. "I can't ask you to stay!"  
  
"What do you mean you can't ask me to stay?" Hawkgirl asked softly, walking towards Diana. "Don't you WANT me to stay?" "Of course I want you to stay!" Diana nearly shouted. "That isn't the point! Hawkgirl, as much as you don't want to compare John and Kator you have to! Because you have to look at all angles of this. You need to do what is going to make you happy! If that means leaving here, than yes! I think you should leave! But if staying makes you happy than I think you should stay." Hawkgirl sat down on the couch as Diana approached. "I would love to just come out and say 'No! You can't leave, you're staying!' Because then, I wouldn't have to worry about what I was going to do without you! But I can't do that! You need to do what is right for you! Not for me! Not for John or Kator, or anyone else." Hawkgirl nodded her head. "You're right. I'm sorry Diana, I shouldn't have put you in that position." "I'm sorry I couldn't. I want to! But I just couldn't." Hawkgirl got up from the couch. "It's not your fault." She whispered, pulling Diana into a hug. "Look, Kator wants to leave tomorrow morning, so I think I'm gonna head home. Get some thinking done." "Okay." Diana said. She watched until Hawkgirl closed the door behind her. A single tear ran down Diana's face again. "Stay!" She whispered. "Please!"  
  
When Hawkgirl returned to her apartment she was greeted by Kator. He had been waiting for her to come back. "Do you have an answer for me?" He asked, caringly. "Not yet." Hawkgirl pushed passed him. "I don't understand why this is so difficult! I want to take you home! I want us to be together! Don't you want that?" Hawkgirl didn't know how to respond, so instead Hawkman sat her down on the couch and held her hand. "I'm talking about going home! Flying through the clouds together. Fighting side by side, sleeping side by side, doing everything together! Just like before! I didn't give up on you! Did you, Shayera? Did you give up on us?" Hawkgirl looked at his face. He looked confused, and yet, so happy at the same time. She also thought about everything that had happened today: her talk with Diana, the league's reaction to her leaving, and then that confrontation with John. It just made her more and more upset. She placed a caring hand on Kator's cheek and kissed him softly. "I never gave up on us." She answered softly before letting out a quick smirk, "Let's go home!" She smiled.  
  
The next morning, Hawkgirl was all packed and ready to go. She had called all of her friends the night before and they were now standing in a row in her living room. "Shayera, I'm going to open the portal. I suggest you say your good byes now." Kator said softly. "Ok." Hawkgirl started at the beginning of the line. She gave Superman a hug. "I'm gonna miss you big guy." She said. "It won't be the same without you Hawkgirl." He replied. She broke the hug and moved on to Flash. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. "You KNOW you're going to miss me!" Flash said to her, fighting to hold back the tears. "Of course I will." She whispered. Next was J'Onn. "Thanks." Hawkgirl said. "For being there for me." "I will always be here when you need me." J'Onn reached down and gave her a hug. Hawkgirl gave him a quick smile before turning to Batman. She simply shrugged and pulled him into a hug. "I find out that you hurt Diana, I'm gonna come back here and kill you." She whispered in his ear. "Promise?" He asked. She broke the hug and looked at him for a second. He kissed her on the cheek and she walked over to Diana. They looked at each other for a minute. It was obvious that they were trying to put it off. "So..." Diana said. "Yeah..." Hawkgirl replied. Suddenly, neither could keep it up. Tears started to come and they hugged each other. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Diana whispered. "You'll be ok." Hawkgirl whispered back. "Because, you know... You REALLY ARE a Wonder Woman!" Diana let out a sob. She didn't want to let go. It took all of Hawkgirl's strength to let go. Once she did she couldn't look back. She wouldn't have been able to handle it. She looked at John. She didn't know what to say. "I..." She began. "Don't." He said. "You made your choice. Just give me a hug, and go off with your boyfriend." Hawkgirl looked at him, sorrowed. Batman suddenly looked like was going to snap John's head off. As Hawkgirl pulled John into a hug, Diana walked to the back of the room. She couldn't watch anymore. Once the hug was over Hawkgirl let out a huge sigh. "Love you guys..." She said. "And Diana!" She said louder so her friend could hear her, she was speaking through sobs. The portal opened. It was time to go. Kator put his hand on Hawkgirl's arm. "It's time to go." She nodded. Hawkgirl picked up her bag and held on to Kator's arm, as the two walked into the portal to Thanagar.  
  
The portal had closed, but no one moved. Everyone pretty much expected Hawgirl to come running out at the last second. But she didn't. Flash turned to the back of the room to make sure Diana was ok. J'Onn and Superman started talking about what to do next. Batman and John stayed in their spots. "You're taking this badly." Batman said, still looking at where the portal had been. "If that had been Diana." John said softly. "Do you think you would be 'taking it badly?'" He snapped. Without saying anything to anyone he walked out the door. Diana watched him leave. "That's enough!" She said under her breath. She quickly followed him out the door. "John!" She called after him. He spun around quickly. "What?" He almost shouted. "Look, I know that you and Hawkgirl were... close. But that gives you no excuse to act this way?" "Oh it doesn't! How do you figure that? You and self righteous attitude. Trying to tell me how to act in a relationship, when the closest thing you've ever had to one has been some 'are-they-aren't-they' game with a man you who's real name you don't even..." "You're not the only one to lose somebody John!" She shouted, cutting him off. "I lost someone too! We all did! Well all lost ONE PERSON that we love. She lost SIX! Who's self righteous now?" John hadn't realized what he had done. As soon as Diana turned her back to him, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know there's something else." Diana said. "Tell me what it is." "I told her... I told her she had to chose between Kator and me! I pushed her away Diana!" He was pacing now. "She tried to reach out to me and I pushed her away. And now she's gone!" "It's not your fault." Diana said walking towards her friend. "Hey. Hey." She whispered. She tilted his head so that he was looking her in the eye. "It's not your fault!"  
  
One month had passed without Hawkgirl. Life just wasn't the same. The justice league was now in the conference getting briefed on the newest jail break out. "So is it just me, or does security nowadays just suck?" Flash asked looking at the list. "I mean come on, Ultra Humanite, Shade, Lex, The Joker, Grundy AND Star Sapphire!" "Flash does make a good point." Diana shook her head and thought about what she just said. "Not...Nice...Diana." Flash said, giving her a look. "Hmm? Oh, sorry! This is a lot of people! And when this group gets together its usually not good." "Its almost the entire Injustice Gang." J'Onn observed. "Yeah, minus Cheetah." Superman observed. "Well that wouldn't be a problem." Diana teased. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Batman. "I'm sure Batman could easily take care of her!" She grinned. He smirked back. "Jealous?" "Should I be?" "All right boys and girls lets settle down." GL said. "Let's break up into teams and find them before its too late."  
  
On the other side of the galaxy, Hawkgirl was adjusting to life without the Justice League. It was really hard at first but each day got easier and easier. The nights were a different matter. After a long day, she was sleeping peacefully next to Kator. She was dreaming about something peaceful, then all of a sudden, it happened again! She could see Batman and Diana's hands, holding on to each other. They were suddenly torn apart with a scream from Diana. She could see shots of the Injustice Gang, laughing as each of her friends fell, one by one.  
  
She jetted out of bed in a cold sweat. The scream she had let out awoke the man next to her. "What is it my love?" He asked, half asleep. "The dream again?" "I can't take it anymore, Kator. I can't!" She got up and began to dress. "Where are you going?" "Coming here was a mistake. This isn't my home anymore! All I can think about are my friends! They're in trouble! Please, you have to get my out of here! We have to gear up the transporter and get me..." "I'm sorry Shayera. But I can't do that." He said turning towards the nightstand. "What do you mean 'you can't do that!'" Kator turned around and pointed a gun at Shayera. "Because, dear, your presence here brings balance to our world. If I let you go then governments will be overthrown. People. Will. Die. So I'm sorry, I can't let you leave here!"  
  
"If you think you're keeping me here with that thing, you're crazy." Hawkgirl said calmly. She turned her back to Kator and walked towards the door. Kator shot the gun. It wasn't hard for Hawkgirl to dodge at all. She swooped over and knocked the gun out of his hand. She looked less than amused. "Nice try." She said a monotone voice. "Now, are you going to send me home, or not?" With that Kator snapped his fingers and many of this troops surrounded the room, all armed. Hawkgirl looked around at all of the soldiers. "Hmm." She said. "Maybe its time to be a little less cocky."  
  
Meanwhile, back on earth...  
  
Diana let out a bored sigh. This was not fun! "I hate this part!" She called to Batman, who sitting on the edge of the rooftop. "Relax!" He told her. "Enjoy the scenery!" Diana got a playful grin on her face and sat down next to Batman. "Ah yes the scenery." She began sarcastically. "The dull image of factory after factory, the graffiti illustrations on the sides of buses. Oh and the colors! Black, gray. Black, gray." Batman chuckled. "Are you finished?" He laughed. Diana slouched a little. "Yeah I guess." She answered, sounding a little disappointed. "I mean, how much elaboration can you put on black and gray?" Batman laughed once more. "You know at the meeting, and then now... It was nice. Seeing you laughing like that again." Diana smiled. "I missed seeing you smile." "I missed seeing me smile too." Diana replied.  
  
"Ooooooooooh! Look at THAT!" Joker cackled. "What you talking about?" Grundy came up behind him. There was a surveillance camera circling from the Injustice Gang's hideout. Joker had been amusing himself, spying on his old friend Batman. He started getting giddy. "This is gonna be so much fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Flash waved his hand back and forth across J'Onn's face. His eyes were glowing, he was trying to find traces of the injustice gang. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and caught Flash's hand. "How many times do you have to be told NOT to do that?" He asked. Flash shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry." He said with an innocent smile. J'Onn opened up his comlink. "Batman. Diana." "We're here J'Onn." Batman answered. "I've found them. They're a few buildings west of where you are." Batman looked at Diana. "We're on it." He said as he and Diana took off towards the building. "And the rest of us will meet you there." J'Onn replied.  
  
"Alert Lex." Joker said, looking at the screen. "We've got company on the way!"  
  
Back on Thanagar...  
  
"You CAN'T keep here forever!" Hawkgirl shouted from inside a jail cell. "What good would it do you?" She asked. "Shayera!" Kator replied. "My love. You know I'm not going to keep you in here forever! Our people need you! I need you. But with all this talk about leaving! You can't expect me to tolerate that. You just need a little...time out. That is... Until you realize that this is where you truly belong... Forget about those people you called friends. After all, have any of them even TRIED to contact you?" Hawkgirl sighed. "Maybe you're right." She said peering down at the floor. "Now that's my girl."  
  
The Justice League surrounded the building that housed the injustice gang. Batman and Diana covered the front entrance, Superman and Green Lantern covered the back, and Flash and J'Onn covered the side. "Alright everyone, me move in as a unit." Green Lantern said over the intercom. "Let's make sure everyone comes out of this alive." "Great pep talk coach!" Flash said sarcastically. J'Onn elbowed him. "Hey! Save that for them!" "Ready team?" Green Lantern ignored Flash. "On three..." "Two..." Superman said. "One!" Diana shouted. At the same time, all teams entered the building. Batman and Diana were immediately greeted by Coperhead and Star Sapphire. "See you when this is all over." Diana whispered. "Be careful." Batman whispered back. With that Diana charged at Star Sapphire as Batman took on Coperhead.  
  
Shayera and Kator had returned to their room. Kator laid back down on the bed. "What are you doing, Baby?" Shayera asked him. She reopened a bottle of wine that they had been enjoying earlier that day. Kator grinned at her. "Well, I guess one drink couldn't hurt." He said getting up. Shayera's back was facing him. Before he approached her, Shayera mananged to slip a powdery substance into his drink. "You have no idea!" She replied. She gave Kator his glass, which he rose in the air. "To..." He began. "Us!" Shayera cut him off before clanking her glass against his. They both took a sip of wine.  
  
Martian Manhunter and Flash stormed into the next room. "I don't like this." J'Onn said. "Me neither!" Flash said. "You KNOW they'd be waiting for us!" Grundy seemed appear out of nowhere behind Flash. He let out a large scream before attacking. "Flash!" J'Onn yelled. Shade, too, then appeared from the darkness and sprung on J'Onn.  
  
Shayera and Kator laughed about past missions and such. After a moment or so Kator changed the subject. "See now aren't you glad you st... st..." Was all he could get out before passing out on the floor. "You know." Hawkgirl said getting up. "Now that you mention it, I AM glad!" She quipped as she made her way towards the door. Just before leaving she turned around, facing Kator once more. "Bye, Baby." She said softly, before making her way through to the machine that would send her home.  
  
Superman barely got two steps into the building before being shot by Lex. "I think you've got things covered here." Joker said. "Maybe I should see how Copperhead and Star are doing." He began to walk away. "No, Joker! I want you where I can see you!" Lex said. "I don't trust you!" Joker shrunk his shoulders in disappointment. "Oh fine!" He said kicking the ground. Lex was still blasting Superman with the Kryptonite beams. "I can see where this ISN'T going to work!" John said. He quickly attacked Lex. "I got this one! You take care of tall, white, and annoying!" John called over his shoulder. "Hey!" Joker said offended. "With pleasure!" Superman said before throwing a punch.  
  
Shayera made her way into the room the machine was kept. It was being 'heavily guarded' she was told. 'Since when is heavily guarded four men?' She thought. The first two guards were guarding the entrance. "Excuse me boys!" She said before clanking their heads together. Shayera stepped over them to enter the room. "Excuse me. I think I'm lost!" She said innocently as one man attacked her. She defeated him easily before moving on to the next one. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled up. "Ah! No! Don't!" He shouted. Hawkgirl sneered and nodded her head toward the machine. "You know how to work this thing?"  
  
Diana received a couple of blows from Star Sapphire. After returning them, she was hit and flung back into the wall. Batman, wasn't doing too well himself. Copperhead stopped for a minute and nodded his head towards the women fighting. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Getting distracted? Or are you just worried about your girlfriend." Batman grinned. "Well I MUST be distracted because there's nothing for me to worry about." Diana dogged several hits from Star Sapphire before giving her a direct punch to the jaw. There was so much power behind the blow that it sent Star Sapphire half way across the room. "See?" Batman grinned before attacking Copperhead again.  
  
Shayera stepped into the machine and latched onto the phenomenon's frequency. She also charged her weapons systems. "I'm ending this once and for all!" She said as she prepared her engines.  
  
J'Onn and Flash each had their hands full with Grundy and Shade. Flash dodged another blow from Grundy. "Why do I always fight the bad guys that are twice my size?" He shouted to J'Onn. J'Onn chuckled as he dodged a blow from Shade. The four men went on fighting for a few more minutes. J'Onn and Flash were back to back. "Switch!" J'Onn shouted. He bent forward as Flash did a summersault over his back, enabling him to get a good shot at Shade. J'Onn stood up and punched a now, very confused Grundy.  
  
Shayera was on her way home! Once she got through space she fired her weapons systems, destroying the phenomenon that brought her there. "Good bye Thanagar!" She whispered. She knew the people would be safe under Kator's rule now that she had helped him win back some of the trust he had lost from the people. She didn't feel bad about leaving. All she cared about... Was going home!  
  
Hawkgirl landed the machine into the dock bay at the Watchtower. She walked into the break room. "Look who's home!" She shouted. No one was there. "Hey! Where is everybody?" She picked up the remote to the television and turned on the news. "This is Snapper Carr reporting..." "Of course it is!" Hawkgirl said to herself. "Who else would it be?" Snapper Carr continued with his story. "It has been confirmed that the Injustice Gang has taken refuge in the building behind me. The Justice League entered the building nearly an hour ago. So far there are no signs of the future outcome. In other news..." Hawkgirl turned off the television. "Oh no!" She said. She quickly ran to the dock bay.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" Flash said in victory as J'Onn finished tying up Shade and Grundy. "The mission is NOT accomplished until the ENTIRE Injustice Gang is behind bars." J'Onn stated in a monotone voice.  
  
Copperhead struck Batman. Batman certainly had his hands full! Diana and Star Sapphire seem pretty evenly matched, which bothered Diana. "Definitely going start working out more." She said under her breath. "If you get the chance!" Star Sapphire retorted as she struck Diana down. Diana's head hit the ground first. She became disoriented, she wasn't sure she knew what was going on. Star Sapphire got ready to finish Diana for good. Before she was able to she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with Hawkgirl. "My girl!" Hawkgirl said before hitting Star Sapphire with her mace. "No one hurts my girl!" Diana shook her head and looked up at Hawkgirl. "Great Hera!" She said. She leaped to her feet and pulled her friend into a hug. "Don't ever leave again!" She ordered, fighting back tears. "What was I THINKING?" Hawkgirl replied, teary eyed herself. The two women were still hugging when Copperhead was thrown at their feet. They looked down at the conscious man and then up again at Batman. "That took WAY too long." He said. Hawkgirl grinned before giving him a hug.  
  
Hawkgirl set her glass of wine down on the coffee table. She got off of the couch and stretched before walking into the kitchen. "So how many bottles of this stuff do you think we're going to go through tonight?" Hawkgirl asked. Diana smirked. She turned her attention away from the food she was preparing and looked at her friend. "Well, that's the point of drinking at home!" She teased. "It doesn't matter how much you drink. If it's just you and me, nothing bad or ultimately embarrassing can happen." "I want that in writing!" Hawkgirl said in a monotone voice. Diana laughed. The two women then exited the kitchen with their dinners and sat on the couch. "It IS nice to be back in my own apartment." Hawkgirl said. "It was kind of annoying, I mean, while I was on Thanagar... I think I was alone for a total of 2 seconds! And they weren't even consecutive seconds!" Diana smirked and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Diana! I shouldn't have said that!" "No!" Diana said. "There was no reason for you NOT to say that." "Do you have any idea how much I thought about you all? I missed you so much! Some guy made a really inappropriate comment, and you know what I did?" She paused for minute to make sure Diana was paying attention. "I said 'Shut up Flash!'" Diana started cracking up. "And this guys is supposedly some big time financial supplier or something like that!" Hawkgirl, too, was now speaking through bursts of laughter. "I was so embarrassed! I didn't know what to say!" They continued to laugh for a few minutes. When they finally stopped, Diana turned around on the couch and rested her head on Hawkgirl's shoulder. Hawkgirl then rested her head on top of Diana's. They sat without talking for a few minutes. "You know you have to talk to him eventually." Diana said, not moving her head. "Hey, I know!" Hawkgirl answered. "And I will... Just not tonight." "Just don't put it off too long." Diana advised. "Hawkgirl..." She continued. "Yeah?" "I'm really hungry and I can't eat my dinner until you move your head." She joked. Hawkgirl laughed as she picked up her head.  
  
The next morning, Hawkgirl woke up early. She wanted to get some work done at the Watchtower while it was still quiet. She walked into the monitor room, to find Green Lantern, alone. He looked up when she entered the room and smiled. "Hey." He said. "Hey." She answered nervously. "I got an extra cup of coffee, going cheap." Hawkgirl smiled at his sweetness. She took a seat next to him. As they talked, for the first time in her life, she felt like she was finally home... Where she belongs! 


End file.
